wings (amnesia sam)
by super-grimmster83
Summary: when Sam woke up he didn't know where he was, or who he was...
1. prologue

hi :) please review! i know its not finished but i'm working on it... really :P

ok... carry on... ;)


	2. Chapter 1

*= thought  
sam? i think thats my name ... sam sat up in his bed and took in his  
surroundings ..he didnt remember how he got into this obviously run down  
motel hell. hell, he didnt remember anything after...?his mind drew a blank... he scratched his head..  
he heard a soft sigh, causing him to take in the room more carefully. it was only then that he noticed  
the other sleeping form "who the hell are you?" he finally managed to stutter out  
a muffled and sleepy "not funny sammy" was all he got ..*sammy? no. it's sam*  
he tried again" who are you?"  
this time the response was "do you know what time it is?  
nows not really a good time for pranks, but seeing as you woke me up i might as well check your fever"  
*fever? i feel fine* it was only then that his mind caught up with his body *or was it the other way around?*  
he fell off the bed in a desperate attempt to get to the bathroom before he puked all over the floor*  
not that it would make much of a difference*he thought sourly  
he heard footstep stop out side the locked bathroom door "sammy? you all right?...sammy?"  
"it's sam, i don't know who this sammy guy is .."  
"ok SAM... cute prank but seriously you ok?"  
*am i ok? more importantly who is this man in my hotel room?*  
sam?"  
"uh...yah i think so ...where are we,(?) ?"  
"dude seriously can you unlock the door?"  
sam went to reach for the handle but some instinct stopped him...what if this guy was a monster?*monster? really why would there be a monster in my hotel room'  
monsters...puh-leaze what am i 5?*  
he unlocked the door too see bright green eyes staring at him "you ok bro?"  
he'd seen those eyes somewhere before *c'mon think ...*  
finally somethingg clicked  
"d-d-Dean?"  
"who else?"  
"argggh my head..."  
he lost his death grip on the toilet bowl and slid down to the tile  
"dean? where are we?"  
"where do you think we are?"  
"i i don't know"  
"well, whats the last thing you remember?"  
"waking up here"  
"nothing before that?"  
"noo...why?"  
"huh..maybe when that shifter gave you the beat down he gave you a concussion or something"  
*shifter?*  
"nah ..i don't feel concussion-y"  
"concussion-y? really college boy?"  
"wha?..."  
"ok lets start this off real slow ..your name is?"  
"sam"  
"sam, what ?"  
*sam what? it was right on the tip of his tongue i know this i know this*  
"sam winshesterr" he slurred  
* oh no.. i feel dizzy*  
"Close enough.. how old are you?"  
"umm..?"  
"cmon lil bro you know this stuff"  
"umm...1983? wait no umm"-  
"duude really ok i geuss birthyear counts... who am i ?"  
"dean"  
"Unggh my head...you got any tylenol?"  
"you? asking ME for meds? sorry no tylenol but i got somethin' better..IF you pass my test"  
"ugh ok next question"  
dean walked over to the window , opened the blinds and gestured to the almost vacant parking lot  
.there were only 2 cars in the whole lot .a 1967 chevy impala and an old busted vw van  
"which one is ours?"  
"uhh." he closed his eyes and thought real hard.. in his head he caught a glimpse of baby gleaming in the sun and dean telling young sam all about it...  
"the impala..baby"  
"ok now we're getting some where how many fingers am i holding up?"  
he held up a peace sign  
"unh 2" *Is this really necassary?* " who are you?"  
"NOT FUNNY"  
"i'm not kidding WHO..ARE..YOU?"  
"your big bro, bitch"  
"why'd you call me bitch?"


	3. Chapter 2

AT BOBBY'S  
(ring ring ring)  
"boy do you have any idea what time it is?"  
"yes..i'm sorry bobby but it..its sam"  
"well whats wrong with him "  
"he doesnt remember anything"  
"from your last hunt you mean?"  
"no..he doesnt remember anything except his and my name"*and the impala*  
"why didn't you call me earlier ya idjit?"  
"i was trying to calm sam down...he doesn't know how we got here ,what im doing.. the only thing that seems to help, is driving around in the impala  
it seems to help him think and his fever is dropping...i stopped a while back we just passed moab ..bobby i'm really worried about sam..we've driven past these damn rocks so many times in his life  
i'm surprised he's not complaining about a change of scene-" he dropped the phone when he noticed sam mumbling in his sleep (back in impala)  
"nuu...dad why...i dont wanna kill things...no.."a single tear ran down his clammy cheek "winchesters don't cry .."he mumbled then woke with a start..  
"sam, you ok?..err..better?"  
"dude, if this is about dad it's not fun- his eyes rolled up in his head and he slumped back against the window  
*did sam just talk about dad?* dean picked the phone back up "bobby we need to get to you. SOON" he hung up'  
" ? hey wake up"  
a mumbled mrrrngh was all he got in response  
"sam..."he shoke his shoulder"get up"  
*he heard the voice telling him to get up ...but he was just so comfortable...! why was he comfortable if he had a fever and a concussion? and he knew the number 1 rule :no sleeping with a concussion*  
"ok..ok im up just get outta my face.. jerk"  
dean grinned *progress?* "ok...bitch... whats your name?"  
"sam winshester"  
"who am i ?"  
"dean winshester  
"when were you born?"  
"1983"  
"where?"  
"lawrence, kansas"  
*hes remembering more!* dean thought excitedly  
"ok you passed out you need to stay up "  
"m'kay" sam mumbled ...seconds later he was snoring again  
*i love the kid but jeez how much can one guy sleep?*  
dean had given sam a couple sleeping pills but that was several hours ago .he counted backwards sam had slept about 18 hours since they left the wagon wheel.  
which meant he had been up 18 hours...he debated waiting until he got to bobbys they wre only another 3 or 4 hours away...but decided it was best if he got some sleep  
he pulled baby over to the shoulder, leaned his head on the window and within minutes he was out


	4. Chapter 3

sam woke up a few hours later. man he was hungry. he searched the backseat and quickly found what he'd been looking for : a bag of chips  
trying his best to be quiet he got about 5 chips in when the feeling he'd been dreading came back he threw open the door and puked that contents of his stomach-which wasnt very much-all over the ground.  
hearing his baby brother moaning and groaning out the side of the car deans sam-dar went off and he found himself searching for attackers ..satisfied that there weren't any he turned his attention back to sam  
"you ok?"  
"s-sorry...didn't..mean to ..w-wake you up...i was hungry and ...ugh..i had a few chips but couldn't even keep them down long enough to finish chewing...  
"s'okay lil bro by the way, thanks for not spewing chunks all over my baby"  
"i didn't want you to haunt my ass" sam managed just the littlest smile  
*i haven't threatened to haunt him since before the rawhead case*  
"hey you mind catching me back up to speed on the case we're working?"  
"we haven't got a new case yet dean..you sure you're feeling alright?"  
*john doe over here's asking ME if I feel alright ha!*"yah just a little stressed"  
"'bout what?"  
"you stupid!"  
"why? im just a little sick... and tired"  
"how can you still be tired? you slept for like 20 hours..i only woke you up to make sure you didn't have a concussion!"  
"really?"*that doesn't make sense how am i still tired?*"arghhh my head still hurts like a bitch"  
"you want to go back to sleep?'  
"no..."he thought about it "well a little"  
dean got out of the car went to the trunk and rummaged around a bit in his duffel until he found exactly what he needed  
"here take these"he he handed sam the combination of pills  
"what are they all?"  
"the blue ones are to stop your headache, the white one's to reduce your fever, the green one's to make you sleepy, and the yellow one's to make you not really care"  
"what do you mean by don't care?"  
"why don't you take 'em and see..and be quick about it they're not m&m's these WILL melt in your hand...here" he tossed sam a water bottle.  
sam took all five mystery pills without further hesitation or complaint


	5. Chapter 4

"dude..."sam looked at dean, his face stuck in a look that would've been damn right hysterical if it wasn't so pitiful*why'd i ever teach him to do the damn puppy dog eyes?*  
.."...oh right...you're da bestest brother everrrr... i looove you" sam slurred  
"yea, yea go back to sleep Sasquatch"  
"ok... dean?"  
"hmm"  
"why are we going to bobbys' ?"  
"i'll explain later ...for now get some rest"  
"ok...dean?"  
"yes...?"sighed dean  
"you really are the bestest brother in the whole... wide... worll...{snoring}  
"ok sam..let's see if you still think that when your head is not so far in the clouds" dean chuckled as he slightly shook his head


	6. Chapter 5

-*its all ways the same dream: sam was running away from something...something that looked suspiciously like dean but wasn't.  
he didn't know how he knew but he did this not dean would always chase him and everytime sam would run..he would run as fast as he could..then he would run faster. but he never got any where but this time it was different  
..this time he didn't wake up before it caught him.. this time it caught him and then... blackness... when sam woke up(?)*can you do that in a dream?* he was tied up to some sick alter-thingy  
not dean walked up to him "how you like it sammy?i made it special just for you"  
out of the corner of his eye sam saw something move *dean?* but no dice..just then out of the shadows walked a normal enough looking woman  
but instinct told him she was a witch *great-_-*  
"now jimmy,"the woman scolded"is that anyway to treat our guest of honor? no? i didn't think so"  
*guest of honor?*  
"go get the irons"  
"yes ma'am" the not dean scrambled out of the room'  
"well well well sam just you and me ,huh?" the witch walked out of view  
she grabbed a brass bowl off of her alter "sorry sam ,but right now there's only room for one right now" she hit him with the bowl...  
-


	7. Chapter 6

sam woke with a start "just a dream" he whispered to himself  
it was then that he realized he wasn't sitting in the impala anymore  
"DEAN? DEAN! HELP ME DEAN! HELP DON'T LEAVE ME DE-E-EAN!..."  
"see bobby? just like i told ya i found him the warehouse i killed the shifter in unconscious and pretty beat up.. so after i lugged his heavy ass out into the car  
i drove back to the motel cleaned his wounds did a concussion test and went to bed...when i woke up the next morning he didn't even recognize me at first! but maybe he just needs to see  
you to remember you bobby"  
"maybe...are ya sure it was a shifter that did this to sam?"  
"what else could it be?"  
"i don't know just thought i'd ask..lets go down and check on the poor idjit

BACK IN BASEMENT/PANIC ROOM  
"DEEAN !COME BACK HELP ME !DEEAN!"his voice finally gave out "d'n" he whimpered.  
he heard footsteps coming down the stairs..looking around for a hiding place and finding none he sat on the bed and just waited for whatever was coming  
"sam?" came a gruff voice through the slot in the iron door.  
"w-who are you?" sam tried to sound tough , but through the sobs and gasps he just couldn't  
"it's me. bobby, now i'm gonna come in...ok?"  
"o-ok"  
bobby opened the door slowly prepared for except for the huge mess of a kid sobbing on the floor with his head in his knees  
*oh,sam what happened to you?*  
"sam. sam look at me"  
no response  
"dammit boy! i'm just trying to help you the least you could do is have the decency to look at me"  
sam looked up at bobby  
"i-i know you..."*think sam think*  
"you'd better"  
"uncle bobby?"  
"your damn right..."*when was the last time he called me that?*  
"w-where's dean?"  
"right here sammy" [shuffling and things clunking against each other]  
"dean!" that voice put the stupidest grin on his face..like a kid who's having christmas easter and halloween all at the same time  
sam jumped-err tried to jump to his feet, but succeeded in getting halfway up before his knees gave out and he flopped back down to the floor .  
"deean"  
"im coming sammy one second [more clunking]  
"all right sammy time for a pop quiz"  
"dean. i dont have a concussion i thought we had agreed on that .."  
"easy tiger .. not that kind of quiz" dean said as he flopped a duffel bag unceromoniously at sams feet  
"a duffel bag?" sam raised an eyebrow"what kind of test needs a duffel bag...unless ?"  
dean winked at bobby "i told you so " he mouthed.. bobby just rolled his eyes  
just an inventory check ,k?"  
"a-alright "sam unzipped the bag and started taing the weapons out carefully one by one and correctly answered every question under the sun dean could think of to ask him about each weapon.  
"ok good now i'll be back in a minute ..you hungry?"  
"yah starving"  
"ok you stay here and i'll be right back with some food"  
*seeing as sam doesnt seem to remember his love of rabbit food maybe i should make burgers?naw as much as i wish he could start over and not be quite so weird in his little habits  
but since the weapons thing went so well we need to keep giving him back his little annoying things.. damn*  
"soo bobby how'd i get down here? i don't remember walking"  
"you didn't. not and dean had to practically carry your happy drugged fool ass down here"  
"i didn't do anything to awfully terrible did i?" sam asked in his most confused guilty voice ever  
"other than calling me yogi the bear and being way to cling-y no not really"  
sam blushed "yogi? wow.. im sorry... really"  
"nt your fault deans the fool that encouraged it "  
"why would he do that?"  
"i uh well...uh -"he heard footsteps coming down the stairs "took ya long enough" he started to mumble under his breath  
but stopped when he saw how much of a mess dean was there was flour all over his shirt and in his hair and maybe some lettuce up there too .before either bobby or sam could react  
dean said" kitchen mastermind at work! one gigantor sized breakfast coming through!" he grinned  
sam and bobby were both stunned  
"what? its not every day you get access to a working kitchen... you like,sammy?"  
but sam was already to busy eating the huge salad dean had made him to say anything other than "mnnff" and flash him a thumbs up  
"i'll take that as a yes". bobby just gave dean his best dad stare."what? i cleaned up"  
bobby grabbed dean by the shirt collar and marched him upstairs"we'll be back in a bit sam" he called down  
"you mind telling me just exactly what you think you are doing?"  
"I WAS making sammy some breakfast and me a pie"  
"i KNOW that i meant why?"  
"bobby you saw him down there with the weapons bags we just need to get him back in his old pattern "  
"is that what you think? that getting sam back to his old pattern will just fix everything?"

"DEAN C'MERE DEEEEEEEAN"

he heard dean and bobby both coming down the stairs  
"dean i-i need to tell you something"  
"what sam ?what is it ?"  
"i think i know what happened that night"  
"what night ?"  
"the night this"he gestured at himself"happened.. the night i lost my memories"


End file.
